demigods find facebook
by Lily-luna-potter1998
Summary: a typical fanfic whn the demigods find face book and drama arouses
1. Facebook ?

**Demigods find facebook **

**disclaimer : **is rick Riordan a 13year old girl I dont think so I dont own PJO

_chapter 1 _

Annabeth Chase was searching the web for ideas for Olympus being the official architect ofcourse while she was looking she came across this mysterious site called facebook a social networking site. Quickly she went out side and called all her friends who came rushing to her ,Thalia and the hunters were in camp since they earned a well deserved rest after the war and she showed them the site and all of them decided to make an account and added there parents .

**Percy Jackson &Annabeth Chase Are In a relationship **

Thalia Grace,Nico DiAngelo and 96 other people like it

_Comments:_

**Athena:**YOU ARE DATING THAT SEA SPAWN ? HOW DARE YOU ANNABETH YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS !

**Poseidon: **Way to go son go get her !

**Annabeth Chase: **Mother how could you? And thank you lord Poseidon .

**Percy Jackson : **Thanks dad for you support.

**Thalia Grace : C**ongrats Annabeth your dream finally came true !

**Nico** **DiAngelo: **Wow man you got your girl .

-pagebreak-

**Travis Stoll Katie Gardner :** Katie if Percy could admit his feelings to Annabeth I can too **Katie Gardner **I love you .

Conner Stoll,Miranda Gardiner, Aphrodite, Silena Beauregrad and 85 other people like it

_Comments :_

**Silena Beauregard :** OMG that was so cute! Come on Katie let out your secret that you are deeply in love with him .

**Travis Stoll : **Really is That true Katie ? And Silena Why do you have facebook ?

_Simultaneously :_

**Nico DiAngelo : **The underworld has great internet connection !

**Hades :**The underworld has great internet connection !

**Katie Gardner : **Well it is true kind of .

**Travis Stoll : **Really well I have a confession to make the only reason we pulled pranks on you was to get your attention and your cute when your angry

**Aphrodite : **Finally :) :D

**Demeter : **I guess it is better than that death spawn .

**Katie Gardner : **EW Mother I don't even like Nico and Travis dear you are forgiven but conner isnt

**Conner Stoll : **But why How Could you be so mean:(

**Nico DiAngelo : **Hurtful but true

**Persephone: **Good sis dont ever fall for that death spawn he will just break your heart like his father did to me .

**Hades :** I said I am Sorry dear I do love you it is true

**Conner Stoll Miranda Gardiner **I love you as much as Tyson loves Peanut Butter

Travis Stoll ,Aphrodite, katie Gardner and 85 other people like this

**Percy Jackson** : Which means A lot Tyson loves his peanut butter

**Miranda Gardiner** : Conner I love you too

**Demeter : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Not both my daughters with Hermes kids

**Hermes : **hey whats wrong with my kids and congratulations boys !

**Aphrodite ** : Aw that is soo cute and my work is done here !

A/N hey guys this is my first story so it my not be gd plz I don't mind constructive criticism


	2. Lord Voldywarts

**Demigods find facebook **

_**disclaimer: **_I do not own PJO or harry potter

_chapter 2_

**Artemis created the group boys suck : Thalia Grace,Phoebe the huntress, Athena, and 70 other people joined this group**

_Comments : _

**Apollo: **sis I am hurt how could you be so mean :(

**Artemis : **Easy I am a virgin goddess who hates boys ;)

**Thalia grace **: Lord Apollo in retrospect you are a player and which is the reason your sister dislikes you

**Zeus** : Daughters I order you to delete this group

_in unison _

**Artemis:**Father!

**Athena :**Father!

**Thalia Grace :**Father!

**Zeus (**cowering in fear): OK I will let you keep it just please don't hurt me :O

**Percy Jackson** : O_o

**Annabeth Chase** : O_o

**Travis Stoll** O_o

**Conner Stoll **: O_o

**Hera **: O_o

**Ares : **You just got whipped

**Hermes : **This is great since I missed Athena and Poseidon's fight today this is a great replacement

**Poseidon : **Hermes 1

**Athena: **Hermes !

Hermes: OH see ya every one ! MAIA !

**GAI**A : I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD RISE MY DEAR CHILDREN MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_all the titans and giants like this _

_Comments:_

**Lord Voldywarts **Lady Gaia may I join you to help gain world domination I must destroy harry potter while you destroy those seven demigods

**Kronos :**Lord Voldy I thought it was lord Voldy mouldy ?

**Lord Voldywarts: **IT IS LORD VOLDMORT NOW DIE ''AVADA KADAVDA ''

**Kronos : **FOOLISH WIZARD I AM KRONOS NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME (_plunges spear in voldemorts heart )_

**Lord Voldywarts : **No one can destroy me either !

**Harry Potter: **Wanna bet ''EXPELLIARMUS''

**Percy Jackson : **Wanna bet ''Stabs Kronos on his Achilles Heel ''

_in unison_

**Percy Jackson : **well done Harry__

**Harry Potter : ** Well done Percy

_Then_

**Ginny Weasly : ** I love you Harry

**Annabeth Chase : **I love you Percy

**Thalia Grace :**GAG:(

**Aphrodite : **AW :) !

**Lily Potter : ** Aw well done son it seems you are just like your father falling for a red head also she is very cute congratulations

**Sally Blofis :** I always knew you and Annabeth were meant to be

**Harry Potter:** MOM !

**Percy Jackson :**MOM !


	3. Break up make up

**Demigods find facebook **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own PJO **

_Chapter 3 _

**Annabeth Chase is now single and thinks Percy Jackson is an annoying idiot **

_Athena and Luke Castellan like this_

_Comments _

**Athena:** Good for you dear

**Luke Castellan : **YES !

**Percy Jackson : **But Annabeth it was an accident I didn't mean to pour hot chocolate on your blueprints of my dads statue

**Poseidon: ** YOU DID WHAT ? PERCEUS JACKSON YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK !

**Percy Jackson : **Dad calm down

''_in private message'' _

_Percy Jackson Poseidon :dad I did it because it wasn't good _

_''Back to normal ''_

**Poseidon : **Son I changed my mind you are not grounded

**Annabeth Chase in a relationship**

_Percy Jackson,Thalia Grace and 100 other people like this _

**Athena : ** not again

**Percy Jackson **: Thank you sweetie

**Annabeth Chase :**Cut it with the sap

**Chiron: **Percy,Thalia , Nico and Annabeth you have to go on a Quest to save some demigods

**Percy Jackson: **WHAT ! We just finished the war no fair :(.And why us .

**Rachel Dare : **Here is the prophecy

_**four shall travel to the far east **_

_**were they will face a danger like never before **_

_**three children of the eldest gods shall save the world one again **_

_**but will fail without the heroine of Olympus **_

**Chiron: **So see you it is you guys you will leave tomorrow to Europe where you will stay in a 5 star hotel that your parents are paying fo a suite with two bedrooms one for nico and percy and one for Thalia and Annabeth

**Zeus :**Perceus for these reasons I will allow you to ride the plane since it was I who issued the Quest

**Percy Jackson : **ugg

**Sally Jackson: **Good Luck son


	4. Invites

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I just lost the will to write and I was always busy with school even though I am only in 8th grade it is tiring with tests every month well in a week it is my spring break and hopefully I will update more .**

* * *

><p><strong>Well on with the story I do not own Percy Jackson all the credits go to Rick Riordan. <strong>

**Percy Jackson:** Back From our quest safe and sound.

**Sally Jackson**: Thank gods you had me so worried why didn't you Iris Message me at all young man?You are GROUNDED! And I am glad you're safe honey.

**Bianca DiAngelo:** I am proud of you Nico.

**Nico DiAngelo**: WOW! Bianca you have facebook.

**Bianca DiAngelo:** of course I do bro :D

**Percy Jackson:** Bianca I am sorry I let you down and I am sorry mom we were really busy.

**Thalia**: No we weren't don't fib it isn't good for you ?

**Annabeth Chase**: Fib? Seriously Thals I know you are obsessed with English films, but please don't torture us with it.

**Sally Jackson **: Percy why don't you, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico come over for dinner to celebrate the end of your quest

**Thalia**: I would love Sally, but I really must be getting back to Lady Artemis.

**Artemis**: No, Thalia you deserve a rest.

**Thalia** :Thank you my lady.

**Percy Jackson**: Come on guys, let's go mom is making blue chocolate chip cookies.

**Nico DiAngelo** : YAY ,YUMMY, THANKS SALLY!

**Annabeth Chase**: Ok Sally we are on our way.

**Sally Jackson**: Ok, see you see then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we have it chapter 4 finally :D and well there u go cookieHunterOfArtemis i put in Bianca for u :) **


	5. birthdays

_i wanted to post it with chapter 4 but fanfiction didnt let me as well as we had to pay for our phone bill and internet cuts when we don't pay it :((_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>: Thanks mom for the great meal it was delish :D

**Annabeth Chase**: Yeah thank you Sally.

**Chiron**: Well kid time to get back to camp it isn't a good idea to use computers out of camp.

**Nico DiAngelo**: Kay Chiron we are on our way, but Thalia won't be coming coz she has to go back to the hunters.

**Thalia** : You know Nico I can speak for myself.

**Zeus**: Annabeth have you finished my statue?

**Annabeth Chase** Yes my Lord I have the blueprints tomorrow when I go to Olympus to building.

**Athena** : And when you finish please come to my palace I have something very URGENT to tell you .

**Annabeth Chase**: Sure thing mom :)

_the next day_

**Annabeth Chase** : Thanks mom for the gift

**Bianca DiAngelo** : Happy birthday Nico :D

**Percy Jackson** : DUDE ! It's your bday why didnt you tell us. Happy birthday :D

**Sally Jackson** : if you told me I could have made you a cake

**Annabeth Chase** : Happy 14th :D

**Thalia** : Happy Birthday .

**Nico DiAngelo**: Please guys don't make a big deal out of it. Gee thanks a lot Bi

**Bianca DiAngelo** : I am sorry Nico :(

* * *

><p><strong>AN well here we have it chapter 5 please review coz i love reviews as much as tyson loves peanut butter :DDDDD ****/**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. One direction

**Demigods find facebook**

**I don't own PJO or One direction **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>: Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

**Piper McLean**: The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

**Silena Beauregard**: And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.

**Rachel Dare**: You don't know your beautiful.

**Percy Jackson**: Okaayyy... What was that about?

**Silena Beauregard**: ONLY THE HOTTEST BOY BAND EVER !

**Annabeth Chase** : I love Harry Styles the most. He is sooo hot :D

**Percy Jackson**: I thought you loved me :(

**Annabeth Chase**: Of course I do, he has the same eyes.

**Percy Jackson**: Well I guess that is ok since if I do say so my self I have amazing eyes ;)

**Silena Beauregard**: Don't you mean amaZAYN !

**Percy Jackson** : Okaaaayyyy...

**Piper McLean**: OMGODS I just did a quiz on one direction and got Niall Horan OMG he is so hot and adorable and Irish, he reminds me of Jason so much 3

**Silena Beauregar**d: Lucky Ducky, oh look I just did it and got Zayn Malik, I think we would get along just fine, he loves looking in the mirror as well.

**Apollo**: Well I hope you guys get along well he is your half brother.

**Silena Beauregard**: WHAT! you mean I am related to ZAYN MALIK!

**Piper McLean**: Hey you aren't the only one.

**Apollo:** Well you kinda are related to all of them Niall is my kid, Liam is Athena's kid Zayn and Harry are Aphrodite's and Louis is Demeter's the main reason he's inlove with carrots.

**Annabeth Chase**: So your telling us that we are related to them?

**Rachel Dare**: Well obviously, I thought you were the smart one :P and you are soo lucky. Just imagine being related to those hunks.

**Jason Grace**: Guys I think we are being replaced by this new band :(

**Percy Jackson**: IKR!

**Charlie Beckendorf:** IKR Percy? Really -_-

**Silena Beauregard** : Well it isn't everyday you get a hot british boy band, and now that I thought about it EEWWW! how could have I been crushing on my bro. Well I guess I have to choose between Niall, Liam and Louis, such a shame. NOT! But seriously mom how could you do this to me :(

**Aphrodite**: Sorry sweety but I don't control quizzes.

**Charlie Beckendorf**: Well this is awkward :O

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys i was gonna post this last week but my uncle passed away so we had to go to Libya will try to update another story soon. What story do you want first person to review with the story. it would be that story and they will get a shout out .  
><strong>

**Enjou my Lovlies :D xoxo**


	7. what ?

**I dont own one PJO, HP and sadly One Direction coz if I did I'd Love it **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Styles<strong>: Just found out we're demigods whatever that is. -.- and Zayn is my half brother. SO bye bye Zarry.

**Niall Horan:** Demigods are half mortals half greek or roman gods. How many times do I have to repeat my self.

**Zayn Malik:** Aww I'm gonna miss our bromance :(

**Liam Payne**: Hey Ni how do you know so much?

**Louis Tomlinson**: YAY MORE HAZZA FOR ME !

**Niall Horan**: Simple I already knew I was a demigod, I'm a wizard as well.

**Annabeth Chase**: If you knew you were a demigod, why haven't you been to camp before?

**Louis Tomlinson**: We have to go to a camp?

**Niall Horan**: Annabeth simple coz I'm a wizard, I simple had to go to Hogwarts and I was safe and monsters don't really appear in ireland.

**Silena …...: **AHHHH OMGs WE'RE TALKING TO ONE DIRECTION. And Harry and Zayn are my brothers.

**Harry Styles:** Aww man your my sister, you look hot.

**Rachel Dare:** Sorry to say this but ummmmm... she is dead anyways. Sorry Lena.

**Zayn Malik.** So she is in hell or heaven how does she have internet?

**Liam Payne**: Zayn do you know anything about greek mythology?

**Zayn Malik:** Uhhhh no?

**Nico Di'Angelo**: Well you see my Dad is Hades, who is the god of the underworld, that is where the souls go. And then they either go to Elysium which is basically heaven or the fields of punishment which is hell, then you have tartus where the monsters go until they restructure

Louis Tomlinson: But that doesn't explain how she has internet.

**Charlie...:** Simple we have great internet here!

**Harry Styles**: You're...you're dead as well? Who else is here.

**Percy Jackson:** Well Let's see we have Silena, Charlie, Bianca, Luke, Michael and Zoe...and all of them dies fighting like true heroes.

**Niall Horan.** WOW, I've heard of you, you are the hero for the great prophecy right?

**Liam Payne:** Uhh, how old are they when they ….you know die?

**Annabeth Chase**. Well us demigods don't usually live that long.

**Thalia Grace**: On a happier note. Annabeth, Artemis is giving us a break and we're coming to camp.

**Harry Styles**: Damn it you're fit!

**Thalia Grace**: Yeh well you can't date me tough luck.

**Harry Styles.** Why are you my sister?

**Annabeth Chase**: No she isn' I suggest you stop. And AHHHH OMGs THALS WHEN?

**Thalia grace**. Next week Annie, and listen here styles you trying flirting with me even once, you'd wish you've never been born.

**Niall horan:** Hey wait are you the daughter of Zeus, the one who turned into a tree? Then Percy, Annabeth and Clarrise got the golden fleece and saved you when Luke poisoned your tree? Then you became a hunter?

**Rachel Dare**: For someone who hasn't come to camp before you know a lot about them.

**Niall Horan**:Well I heard things.

**Louis Tomlinson**: What is a hunter?

**Chiron: **It is girls who swore of boys and became immortal unless they fall in love or die in combat since they would stay with the goddess Artemis, who is the goddess of the moon and hunting she also is one of the three maiden goddesses which are her, Athen and Hestia

**Liam Payne**: Wait if Athena is a maiden goddess how was she able to have kids?

**Annabeth Chase**: Simple we're brain kids, We just pop out of her head. Freaky right?

**Zayn Malik** HAHAHA Liam is a brain child.

**Liam Payne**: Well at least it means I actually have brains :P

**Percy Jackson** : BURN!

**Annabeth Chase** : Like you're any better seaweed brain!

**Louis Tomlinson**: Seaweed brain, what kind of nickname is that.

**Nico Di'Angelo**: The kind of nickname a 12 year old daughter of athena gives her bestfriend/ crush son of poseiden.

**Thalia Grace:** And he calls her Wise girl which isn't really insulting.

**Percy Jackson**: Oh shut up Pinecone face, death breath.

**Harry Styles:** Funny nicknames but nothing can top up BooBear.

**Louis Tomlinson:** Preach it Pumpkin.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updates in ages but my computer was taken away from me when It was my exams then when I finished it fell from the shelf and it had to be fixed . <strong>

**Well at least I updated See you next update xx**

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS AS MUCH AS TYSON LOVES PEANUT BUTTER**

**A/N I'm thinking that after this chapter I'm going to change it to a one direction crossover and sometimes just out in harry potter coz Niall is a wizard, please comment on what you think.**

**It will be bout how the boys survive camp and they'd go on a quest **

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
